Sometimes There Are Miracles
by itsthetruth
Summary: Miracle Day with twists, with Ianto, Owen and Tosh too. Gwen/Ianto Gwen/Jack possible Tosh/Owen later on.
1. A New World

**Hey guys! I know sorry ANOTHER Torchwood story! And yeah sorry again from Gwen's POV. But I was sitting in science and it was pondering around in my brain and I thought why not? This is basically Miracle Day but with Tosh, Owen and Ianto. They survived Exit Wounds and COE. Jack left at the end of COE, he didnt want to be near the guys because of the danger he puts them in, so they were put under a witness protection scheme, just like in the real story of it. **

I sat up quickly in a cold sweat, looking round, I looked to my side, expecting to see Rhys, but then I remembered. It had been nearly a year since we had divorced, fed up of everything that had happened. He didnt want anything to do with Arwen after that, but the guys were brilliant with her. She was to my other side, sleeping peacfully in her cot. The door slowly opened, Ianto popping his head round the door. The light from the hallway crept in, lightly touching his face.

"You ok cariad?"

"Yeah. Dunno, bad dream..."

"What about?"

"Oh. Oh what d'you think?" I sighed, eyes locking. "Torchwood." We said simultaneously.

We were all out in the front, Owen digging and complaining about his hate for the countryside while Ianto helped him, Tosh sitting on the wall happily, the countryside had really brought the best out in her, and Me watching the helicopters flying over head.

"What they flying over for?"

"Its just a tourist thing Gwen." Ianto smiled, straightening down his T-Shirt. Ever since Torchwood had ended, he had stopped with his suits. We were in the countryside, not exactly practical.

"Were safe." Said Tosh, smiling at me as I sighed, sitting down next to her on the wall.

...

"So I went outside all on my own. Twas midnight. Not a sound to be heard. And I looked up and a woman came out out of the sky. Ah. Shining she was like moonlight. Her eyes were white. blazing white. And then she started to sing like a thousand choirs. One woman with a thousand voices and it was beautiful Arwen."

I felt a pair of arms cuddle round my waist Ianto smiling at us, giving me a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"That's enough don't you think?"

"Who's being paranoid now?" I half laughed.

"You promised me you'd keep her away from this stuff."

"Yeah, well. Be fair. She's too young. She thinks it's all just a fairy tale."

"Our life was different back then Gwen, Torchwood's over now, no Jack. It's too dangerous for her."

***FLASHBACK***

**We all trailed up the hill, mine and Ianto's hands entwined as I held my stoumach. We made it to the top, smiling at Jack. **

**"Come on then Harkness!" smirked Owen, crossing his arms. "Do your dramatic bit, then lets all go! You couldn't have chosen a pub could you?"**

**"My feet are freezing!" Said Ianto, squeezing my hand. **

**"Oh, I missed that, the Welsh complaining. You look good." He said, nodding his head at me.**

**"I look huge."**

**"She's bloody gorgeous." Said Ianto, sighing.**

**Jack smiles as I walk right up to him, the others slightly behind me.**

**"You ok Jack?" Tosh asks behind me.**

**"Yeah." **

**I straightened his collar, smiling.**

**"Did it work?"**

**"Travelled all sorts of places. This planet is too small. The whole world is like a graveyard."**

**"Come back with us."**

**"Haven't travelled far enough yet. Got a lot of dirt to shake off my shoes. And right now, there's a cold-fusion cruiser surfing the ion reefs just at the edge of the solar system, just waiting to open its transport dock." He said, looking up at the sky then looking back at me. "I just need to send a signal."**

**"Here." said Tosh, throwing him his wristrap. "They found it in the wreckage. Indestructible. Like its owner."**

**"I put a new wristrap on it for you."**

**"Yeah cost me 50 quid!" Owen muttered, Jack smiling weakly.**

**"Bill me Owen!" He laughed, placing it on his wrist, like it never left.**

**"Are you ever coming back Jack?" Ianto asked. **

**"What for?"**

**"Us." We all said, even Owen suprisingly.**

**"It wasnt your fault." I said to him, tears starting to fall down my cheeks.**

**"I think it was."**

**"No." Owen said from behind us. He may have acted like he hated Jack, but I think he missed him as much as Me, Yan and Tosh did.**

**"Steven and Suzie and Lisa and... All of them. Because of me."**

**"But you saved us, didnt you?" Whispered Tosh.**

**"I began to like it. And look what I became. Still. I have lived so many lives. It's time to find another one."**

**He stepped back from us, as his wristrap began to make a continuous beep.**

**"Th-they died, and I am sorry, Jack, but you cannot just run away. You cannot run away."**

**"Oh yes I can, just you watch me."**

**He shot up into the sky like a beam of light, dissapearing into the darkness. Me and Tosh started to cry, but I was the worst, breaking down into Ianto's chest. **

**"Let's go home yeah?" Ianto whispered into my hair.**

**"What am I gonna do Yan? No Jack, Rhys isnt here to help with the baby, what will I do?"**

**"Listen." He said, looking into my eyes. "I will help you no matter what, I'll help you raise her." He said, placing his hand on my stoumach, smiling. **

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I smiled, as Ianto was rubbing Arwen's cheek, his arms still wrapped around my waist. Tosh and Owen walked down the stairs, stopping at the bottom, as we turned to them as they made their way into the living room. They saw the way Me and Yan were and Owen went to open his mouth to say something, most probably rude or insulting, when he was interupted by a knock on the door. We all froze, eyes glaring at the door, staying silent for a few moments. A second knock.

We all jumped up, quickly rushing into cupboards. I grabbed a hand gun, Ianto and Owen shotguns whilst Tosh grabbed Arwen, and held her close to her chest, sitting underneath the window sill to keep hidden. I put the gun behind my back, Ianto standing round the corner from me, Owen by the window, and open the door. There was a man and a woman, in hiking gear standing on the doorstep.

"Hi. Hello. Sorry." The man muttered. "Hope we're not disturbing you. Just wondering. if we're going back to the village is it quicker to go back across the beach or will we get cut off at this time of day? Better to ask I thought just in case."

"We have got proper shoes. We can get across nice and quickly." The woman piped up.

"It's private property. I'm busy." I snapped, slamming the door on them. I ran back inside, and fell into Ianto's arms, as he stroked my hair.

"Oh my god, I could have shot them."

Hey, hey. We're safe caraid. No one knows we're here. All that stuff's long since gone. Been a long time since Torchwood."

A few hours later we found ourselves painting a wall.

"Your cheating!" Ianto laughed, bumping me slightly.

"How can you cheat at painting a wall?"

"See one nice stroke!" Said Tosh, mimicking my actions.

"That's barely a coat!" Chuckled Owen.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Oh god.

I rushed over to the draw searching for it.

"It's probably nothing Gwen." Said Ianto, following me over placing a hand on my shoulder as I pulled it out.

"There's only one reason that phone would ring..." I flipped open the phone, placing it to my ear. "What is it, what's happened?"

"This is Sergeant Davidson, confirming reports of one suspect, male, in the vicinity of St. Helen's Hospital, Cardiff City. Suggest rendezvous at 0200 hours, in the agreed position."

I snapped it shut, looking up at Ianto.

"Uh, it's my dad he's in hospital..." I murmered as Tosh and Owen walked round to see what was going on. "Uh, I've got to seem him, sorry guys. We've gotta go back."

It was starting to get dark by the time we arrived. We drove up by the hospital, parking outside. There were hundreds of people outside, with candles and lights, hot drinks being passed around outside, with pictures stuck against the wall. We all got out of the car, Me and Yan from the front, Owen and Tosh from the back with Arwen. Ianto walked around, taking her from Tosh when Andy appeared.

"Long time no see." He said, smiling.

"Oh my god. Hey." I said, grinning as I gave him a hug.

"And you." He said, nodding to Ianto. "Daddy day care, look at her."

We all started to walk towards the hospital, Andy explaining what happened.

"So your father had a mild heart attack on Saturday night, and a second on Sunday, and that was quite bad, to be honest. But he's stable now. He's out of ICU. If your gonna get sick, he didnt half choose the right day." He said, as we made our way through the crowds.

"What d'ya mean?"

"Well look at them!" He exclaimed. "They're gathering round the hospitals like their the new churches! I'm not joking, we've had doctor's worshiped since Miracle Day."

"What's Miracle Day?" Tosh asked from behind us.

"Your kidding me?" He stopped, looking at us all. "Havent you heard?"

"What?"

"Come on." He said as we made our way up the ramp to the entrance. "It started two nights ago. People stopped dying. They still get injured sick - they just wont die."

I ran down the corridor, the others following when I finally found my fathers room, dashing inside, the others behind.

My mother got out of her chair, looking at me in disbelief as we all piled into the room as I looked at my Dad in the hospital bed.

"Oh you silly girl, I said stay away."

"How could I do that Mam?"

"What if someone see's you? Its not safe, you told me. What if someone's watching?" She looked at Ianto, walking towards her holding Arwen. "Oh look at her." She gasped, Ianto passing her over. "Come here!" She smiled, balancing Arwen on her hip. "Oh good god, she's enourmous!"

"That's your Grandma, remember?" Ianto said, smiling.

"Does she? Never see's me, not since the day she was born." She turned and sat back down next to my Dad, showing Arwen. "Oh hey look, come see your Grandad."

"Hey Dad." I murmered, as Owen went round looking at his charts.

His eyes flickered open, looking at me. "You shouldnt have."

"Well, there we are then tough." I mustered a small laugh. "And you can stop all this nonsense yeah? I want you up and out of this bed, lazy old thing."

He rolled his head over, smiling at Arwen. "Ah, there she is. Princess."

"Look at her though." My Mam said, hoisting her up. "She's huge!"

"She's perfectly normal Mam."

"Thought you were being frugal, what you feeding her lard?"

"Yes Mum, I'm feeding her lard. Keep telling her that and by the time she's 13 she'll have a complete psychological complex." I snapped.

"Come on now you two..." Ianto murmered, rubbing his hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry." My Mum whispered, holding onto my hand.

"What do you think it is Gwen?" She asked, squeezing my hand. "What happened to us? This never-ending life. What is it?"

"Should I be dead sweetheart?" My Dad asked, breaking my heart.

"I dont know Dad."

"Its the sort of thing, your lot used to tackle." He said, nodding his head to all of us.

"Yeah but, Torchwood's gone Dad. Jack left us all, no hub nothing. Ok? And I'm sorry..." I started crying, biting my lip. "Because I dont know what to do. I dont know what to do, Dad.

...

We were all gathered round the hospital computer, Mam had Arwen so we decided to do some research on the Miracle.

"See it says here." Tosh said, reaching out her hand and tapping on the screen. "Somalia has stopped fighting."

"Warfare is even worse when the bodie's refuse to die..." Owen murmered.

"Take a look at North Korea." Said Andy sighing as another window popped up. "Spoiling for a fight. They've got a load of soliders who think they're immortal."

"But this Miracle its specifically human." I said, looking round at the others. "It's got to be, this website said if insects stopped dying we'd be run over in 48 hours flat. And it hasnt happened so this 'thing' is being targeted at us."

"See look at this." He said, clicking on something else. "Look, Planet Earth, death average 300,000 people a day. So if they stop dying, that's a extra million people in just 3 days. Add to that, 500,000 born everyday..."

"Another million every two days plus the first million, bloody hell the fastest population boom in history." Ianto said, hugging his arms round my waist, again.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Andy asked.

"Yes."

"Alien-"

"This has got Jack written all over it." Owen muttered loudly.

...

...

...

We had eventually made our way back home, deciding it was too dangerous to stay in the city. I flopped down on my bed, Ianto tucking Arwen into her cot, poor little thing was knackered and had fell asleep in the car. He sat down next to me, stroking my hair. I turned and looked up at him, smiling down at me.

"Owen was right wasnt he?" I asked, sitting up, laying my head and chest against Ianto's. "This HAS got Jack written all over it."

"IANTO! GWEN!" We jumped out and ran across the landing to Tosh who was looking out into the front, Owen was already throwing us guns as we watched a black man clutching his chest in our front garden.

"Gwen... Cooper." He was murmering.

"Of course it would be me wouldnt it?" I muttered, rushing towards the stairs. Ianto grabbed my arm, worry in his eyes.

"Dont." He whispered. I broke free, giving him a apologetic look. I ran downstairs and opened the door to the man pointing my gun in his direction while the look was mirrored by the man, also pointing a gun at me.

"CIA!" He shouted.

"Yeah so what?" I shouted back.

He started to collapse and spultter as he fell to the floor, the others ran out to help, Owen gave him the once over, and we tied him to the radiator upstairs before packing as quickly as we could, putting the bags in the car before going back inside to deal with the man.

"Ok, were going, gonna get a good head start before phoning you a ambulance yeah?" Owen said as well all stood in the hallway, Ianto holding Arwen.

"Dont try and follow us." I said, giving him a stern look. "We just want to be left alone ok?"

I shut the door on him before grabbing the last bag, passing it to Tosh then taking Arwen from Ianto. Within a matter of seconds he comes walking out of the room.

"Hold it right there mate." I said, pointing the gun at him.

"Rex." He corrected.

"So much for tying him up Owen?"

"I've never tied up a person."

"Men are good at knots, how many times have you told me that?"

"Yeah at Christmas Gwen!"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! I had a pole through my chest, I was dead then I wasnt. I had to pay for this bridge, and now I want to know, what the hell is going on alright? Cause I was dead and now I'm not. And if thats got anything to do with you lot or Torchwood or anyone - then I need... You know it would really help, if I could hear myself think!"

We all looked out the window, to see a helicopter, right outside the house, turning to the side, right outside the window. Shiiiiit.

"What the hell is he doing?"

"Its a tourist thing..." Said Tosh cautiously.

"No. No, I dont think it is." I gulped, and kissed Arwen on the head. "Oh sweetheart..."

A man was sitting on the edge of the helicopter, with a rocket launcher, he locked and loaded it and shot, heading right for us.

"GET BACK!" Ianto shouted us all moving into rooms as it shot through the hallway. The hallway turned from nicely decorated from singed within a matter of seconds, as the windows blew outwards, glass shattering. I grabbed a pair of earmuffs and put them on Arwen's head as Me, Yan, Tosh and Owen stood calmy out into the hallway, shooting at the helicopter, perfectly missing our own heads. We all ran downstairs and out into the garden, dodging the bullets from the helicopter.

Me and Ianto ducked down behind the car, cuddling Arwen together while Tosh and Owen and Rex shot at the helicopter.

"Sssh." We soothed her.

"Gwen." He turned to me, and gently pushed his lips onto mine, as I kissed him back. More shots could be heard so we jumped up, firing at it too with Tosh and Owen and Rex. We stopped firing when more bullets from somewhere else started appearing, hitting the helicopter.

"Can't leave you alone for a minute?"

"SEE I TOLD YOU!" Owen shouted, clapping his hands together. "Jack all over it!"

There he was, not looking a day older since we had seen him, Jack, in some big land car on the beach.

"Its you!" Rex exclaimed.

"Never annoy me again." He turned to the rest of us. "Team." He winked at me. "Now get in." Rex jumped in the front and the rest of us piled in the back. We drove at a mental pace in swirls along the beach as the helicopter came back towards us, firing more bullets.

"For christ sake Jack my daughter's back here!" Ianto shouted at him.

"Got a present for you in the back!" He shouted back.

"Give her to me Gwen!" Tosh shouted over the noise, as I passed her Arwen. I grabbed the rocket launcher laying in the back and started to load it.

"You there, CIA! Do something useful!" Jack shouted.

"WALES IS INSANE!" Rex screamed, grabbing a gun and shooting it at the helicopter.

We eventually screeched and turned round, as I stood up and aimed the rocket launcher, everyone else standing up too.

"Who are you people?"

"Torchwood." We all said simultaneously.

I fired the rocket launcher at it and it exploded and came hurtling towards us. We all ducked as it crashed, a few metres away from us before getting up and out of the car. We all stood in a line by the crash looking at it, smiling at each other. This is who we were, we were back.

...

We were by the water tower. Where our hub used to be. We all sat round the steps, discussing what to do.

"So thats decided, we get back to the hospital, let my mother look after Arwen, and we rebuild the hub?" We all nodded. "Jack, if you've got access to any weapons, what else have we got? We only have the old I5's, everything else is gone." I sighed, looking at him.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I cut my arm." He said.

"Christ sake Jack there's more important things at the moment!" Complained Owen.

"No, I cut my arm, look at it." He said, showing me a cut on his wrist. "I'm not healing."

"Shit." Murmered Tosh.

"So?" Asked Ianto. "The whole world become immortal..."

"And I become mortal. I dont mend, I'm plain old human again.

"You're what?" Rex butted in rudely.

"DOESNT CONCERN YOU!" We all shouted at him.

"You talk some crazy shit you lot." He said clutching his chest.

"You should get that seen to." I murmered.

"And I'm too busy to look at it!" Snapped Owen.

"Yeah, any minute now." He mumbled. The sounds of sirens could be heard from all around us as Rex started to stand up. "Oh, here comes my ride."

Police cars appeared all around the bay, and officers jumped out, aiming guns at us as we started to run, and was caught right in the middle, infront of the water tower. I turned round looking and Andy was standing there on the steps, the only one without a gun.

"Andy, you cant do this."

"Orders from above, sorry." He sighed, glancing at Rex. "He's in charge."

"Since when?" Tosh argued.

"He cant arrest us, he's American!" Owen laughed.

"I hate to bust up your little tea party." He said, painfully making his way down the steps towards us. "But this isnt a arrest, its a rendition. And on behalf of the CIA under the 456 ammendments, to US code, 3184. I'm extraditing this so-called Torchwood team to the United States of America. now get me out of here!" He exclaimed, walking away to a car. "Take me home!"

**Please review! I know its similair to the original story but it will have classic torchwood in it toooo! **


	2. Rendition

Pulling up to Heathrow airport, we got out by the plane, Ianto trying his best to hug me through handcuffs as we stood back and watched the police woman with Arwen.

"They cant do this, were British citizens on British soil!" Tosh spat at them.

"You've been forgetting the Americans have been getting away with stuff like this for years!" Owen grumbled.

"That supposed to be critisism? What ya gonna do, write to your MP? And you, World War 2, I'm taking this." He said, taking Jack's wrist strap off of him.

"Jack this has got to be something to do with you!" I said to him.

"See thats what I said before you turned up Jack!" Said Owen. "This has got bloody Harkness written all over it."

"So, now. I'm arresting Torchwood. Take the baby back to Wales, find some family of Jones or Cooper's."

We all screamed and shouted apart from Jack as we were started to be dragged onto the plane.

"Dont you dare!" I screamed, pulling forwards trying to get to her.

"You leave my daughter alone you bastards!" Ianto shouted at them.

Owen and Tosh filled the air with similair insults as we were finally onboard and put into our seats. Me, with Jack and Ianto one side of us and Tosh and Owen opposite. I started to silently cry as I leaned against Ianto's chest, as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Are they?" Jack mouthed to Owen and Tosh, waving his finger between us discreetly, neither of us having the energy to argue with him.

"Shutup Jack." Owen snapped at him.

"So." Jack said, sitting more upright and turning to Me and Ianto. "Its never gonna be the right time to ask this, but since when has Ianto been Arwen's father and does Rhys know? Thinking about it he never said goodbye on the hill after the 456, where is he?"

We all stared at him in disbelief, he was so fucking stupid at times.

"Are you taking the piss?" I choked at him.

"Its unreal how much I want to punch you right now Harkness." Tosh spat out at him.

"Tosh!" I quietly murmered. I dont think any of us were expecting her to say that.

"Our daughter doesn't concern you Jack." Ianto said calmly as he nuzzled my head back into his chest. He smelt so good, Lynx, after shave and being Welsh.

"Come on guys, we've been through worse. Were a team."

"I dont think we have though Jack." I said, turning round looking at Jack as Ianto wrapped his arms round my waist. "I think this is probably the worst shit we've been in."

His hand cupped my face, and he looked into my eyes.

"We'll get through it."

I blushed as he moved his hand away.

"Hey gay boy!" Owen shouted out, leaning his head back. "Can we get a drink here?"

"I'm not allowed to talk to you."

"They can have water." Rex grunted.

"Hey!" Jack shouted as the man walked off. "I'm American too cant I celebrate our diversity with a nice frosty cola?"

The woman working with Rex went to assist him with the drinks whilst Rex talked to us.

"So, World War 2, what is this thing?" He asked throwing his wristrap in the air and catching it.

"Just this thing, you wouldnt get it. Harmless." I snapped at him, tightly holding onto Ianto's arms.

"Calm down you, just cause you lost your baby!" I jumped up in anger to be pulled back down again by Ianto.

"Dont even bother." He whispered in my ear.

"So what happens when we get to America anyway?" Owen asked.

"You'll first be interrogated."

"You tiny, stupid, bloody little man." I spat at him. "Even if we did know anything, which we dont, why didnt you just ask?"

I stood up and looked right into his eyes, trying my best to scare him, and I think it was working.

"So I tell you what your gonna do. Torchwood is way above the CIA, the government and anything else you wanna put infront of us. If you knew the truth about how this started, you'd realise your so small compared to us, we just dont like to make a fuss." I snarled at him, and I could tell how proud the others were feeling. "So your gonna phone up your little friends, your gonna get our daughter sent over to us, OR you can send us home and let us do this our own way. Now little man." I said grabbing him by the collar, pushing him down onto a seat. "You have 5 minutes to make a decision." I growled at him, quickly returning to my seat as if nothing had happened. Jack started babbling on about Morphic fields and the steward came in with the smallest drinks I had ever seen on a tray, and we knocked them back in one mouthful.

"So." Jack said, putting down his empty cup. "What have you been doing since I saw you last?"

"Well Jack." I began sarcastically. "We lived in the back of beyond, hidden away and could be killed any minute, got divorced, became a mother. Not much else."

"YOU GOT DIVORCED?"

"Yes Jack, just after you left us. And he didnt want anything to do with Arwen. Because of what happened with the 456." I said bitterly.

"If I knew I wouldnt have-"

"But you would of. You know you would of gone anyway. I was left heavily pregnant, in hiding. And Ianto was there for me, said he'd help raise her. So yes when we all say Ianto is her father, that is because he is. Happy now?"

None of us were really sure what had happened with Ianto and Jack's relationship, I think after he had gone we knew it was the end anyway.

"Jack you ok?" Tosh asked shockingly suddenly jumping to his side. He was clutching his chest and had gone a pale colour. We all jumped to him, Owen trying to work out what was wrong.

"He's been poisoned." Our glares all turned to woman who had helped the steward with the drinks, he was too wet to have poisoned anyone. "Supervise, supervise. Who needs bloody help supervising a drink?"He snapped at her.

"Nobody has poisoned anyone." She said cooly.

"She's with the CIA, why would she do anything?" Said Rex.

"I'm a doctor, I know when someone has been poisoned, SO JUST SEARCH HER!" He looked through her bag and found a small bag with blue and white pills in. Owen snatched them out of her hands, bringing the, up to the light.

"Arsenic. We need to remove the toxic metals and introduce combining toxins that bind them up and make the inactive. So EDTA from things on a plane." He started to rub his fingers through his hair, shaking his head. "Ok so I'm gonna need some things, think think think." He muttered some chemical names to himself, trying to think. "Formaldahyde. Check her laptop!" He said to the steward. "See if it has fuel cells in, and I need, Catalyst, so get me silver!" He shouted to the stewardess. "And Emmonia! Check the bog cleaner!"

Tosh and Ianto went to go help whilst Owen paced up and down, muttering stuff to himself whilst I sat with Jack, trying to keep him calm.

"Hey come on now, your not leaving me."

"You and Ianto, are you together?"

"No."

Owen came rushing in with a pot and needle, freaking out. "DICLOTHING!"

I jumped up to the stewards, practically shaking them.

"Degreaser! Where do I find that?"

"We dont have degreaser." The woman said. "Its all automatic through the orange tube in the floor."

We were Torchwood, we didnt have to even ask for help. Me, Ianto and Tosh automatically fell to the floor, pulling up the carpet and floor.

"Looking a little bit worried there Rex, like it might be all your fault!" I shouted at him as he stood out of our way.

"Is there something between you two?"

"What?"

"You and World War 2?"

"I have a baby and... Oh shutup Rex."

"Baby, whatever, you two argue like your real close."

"Well did you have a thing with your poisoner friend over there?"

"Yeah but we got on eachothers nerves."

"Cant imagine why!" Shouted Ianto. "And there's NO ORANGE TUBE!"

"KEEP LOOKING!" Owen shouted.

"No you dont say!" Said Tosh, ripping up the next panel until we eventually found it. We cut the tube and put the pot underneath it, as the Stewards re-sealed the panels.

"Touch of cyanide." Owen said, slowly adding the powder from the blue pill. "Hey gay boy, give me your tie!" He said, Tosh practically ripping it from his neck and giving it to Owen.

"Careful with the coat." I murmered as Me and Tosh lifted him up, taking off his jacket.

Owen pulled up his sleeve and put the tie around his elbow.

"Cyanide." Jack murmered.

"Jack, trust me I'm a doctor, remember?"

"Dont he'll kill you!" the woman shouted at us.

"Shutup." We all said in unison.

"Ready Jack?" Owen asked, about to inject him when the woman stood up and kicked the needle out of his hand as the others went rushing round to get it.

"That was your last chance." I spat at her.

"Yeah what you gonna do about it?" She said, looking at Me, Yan, Tosh, Owen and Jack. "If your what England's best got to offer then god help you."

"Were Welsh." I smirked, before smashing her bloody hard in the face, leaving her unconcious on the floor. I span round to the screams of Jack.

"Jack!" I gasped, bounding forward to be pulled back by my waist by Ianto. I clutched onto his chest in fear. "Come on Jack... Is it working?"

He slowly nodded, and started to turn back to a normal colour, when we were thrown back in our seats by Rex. After a hour we had gone back to talking about life in the cottage.

"She had got so big." Jack exclaimed, as we started talking about Arwen.

"How can you say that?" Tosh giggled. "You never met her."

"Christ Gwen in labour..." Owen shook his head, us all laughing. "It was a nightmare! She was very bossy."

"I was in pain!"

"But as soon as she was born, all he wanted to do was hold her." He said nodding to Ianto. "He fell in love with her straight away."

"He's a great Dad." I said laying on his chest.

I could see out of the corner of my eye they way Jack was looking at us. I did love Jack, but he left a long time ago.

We piled out of the plane, and was taken into the airport by CIA security with Rex, while he babbled on his phone.

We stopped in a corridor as Rex started going on about some rights we had, uncuffing us.

"...you have rights to one thing."

"And that is?"

"Bullshit." We all turned round, knocking out the blokes with us, before we ran off, leaving Rex behind.

We were walking through arrivals, Me freaking out.

"You know what American immigration is like at the best of times..." I complained to them.

"Gwen." Yan said, squeezing my hand. "We'll be ok."

"You idiots!" Rex appeared out of nowhere infront of us. "Your already landside, you can just walk out the door. Now come on follow me."

"Oi." I interupted. "You get us arrested."

"You break up my family." Ianto said.

"You nearly get Jack killed!" Tosh said.

"Why should we go anywhere with you?" Owen snapped.

"Because I have a car! Here have your thing..." He said, throwing Jack his wrist strap.

We ran out of the airport, trying to find his friend.

"See why I didnt let you bring your kid? It's not safe here!"

"Oi mate!" Ianto started. "My daughter is safe always as long as she's with us."

We saw a blue mini appear as Rex showed us the doors.

"Your taking the piss!" Owen complained as we got in, perching Tosh on his lap. "Its times like this I miss having the SUV."

Jack jumped in the middle and Ianto last, me sitting on his lap as Esther drove off, we nearly knocked someone over when we realised it was that bitch who poisoned Jack standing in the road, with her head the wrong way round.

"Holy shit..." Esther whispered.

"Just drive..."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Welcome to Torchwood." We all said in unison.

**Please review!**


	3. Dead Of Night

"Get the number!"

"Yes I know that, thanks!"

We were all crammed into one car, it was such a pisstake, Owen was right we needed to SUV back. We were all sitting inside this car, whilst outside some CIA boss' house, waiting. I had spikes to cut car wheels at the ready, incase the alarm went off. Some noises went off from Tosh's PDA, which she had kept from the old Torchwood days.

"Jack, the police!"

"Well hurry up, I was right about the alarm, the police are on their way, Esther's tracking them."

"Yeah my job Jack, remember!" Tosh answered back.

He turned round at us all, ignoring Tosh's last comment and gave me a wink. "Miss Cooper, if you would do the honour?" I jokelly rolled my eyes, hopping off of Ianto's lap and out of the car, spikes at the ready.

"Yeah." Esther said through our comms. "There's a unit on fifth, heading for Riverdale."

"North or South?"

"North. I, I mean heading from the North, going to South."

"Bloody ametures!" Owen complained.

I was round the corner, listening to the old team moan about the new team.

"Gwen, one car heading from the North."

"On it. Doing it."

"Be careful." Jack and Ianto both said.

"Jack their right on top of you!" Esther warned.

The car came speeding round the corner, now with Rex in the front, I ran out, dropping the spikes behind the car before jumping in, onto Ianto's lap.

"GO GO GO GO!"

We looked round as the car started to stop, the tyres popping as we kept driving.

"Not bad team, not bad."

"What did we get?" I asked breathlessly.

"We gotta cell phone. Whoever made the miracle? Now we got contact."

...

I stood with the shopping bags in my hands, watching the people walk through the streets. One little girl looked at me, the mask over her face, before turning back round and kept on walking.

...

"Anything? Any news?" I asked, walking through the door.

"Yeah looks alright-" Jack said as I plonked the bags down. Ianto got up and pulled me into a hug interupting Jack. "They've moved your Mum and Arwen to a safe house-"

"Location unknown. But they are in the custody of Sergent Andrew Davidson." Jack interupted, smiling at me.

"Well have you called them?" I asked, pulling from Ianto and looking at Jack.

"That line's been decommissioned, but I'm trying ok?"

"That's my bloody mother and daughter so hurry it up." I said, turning round to the others. "Here we go, brand new mobiles for everyone!" I smiled, passing out boxes to everyone. "Thanks to Jack's cashpoint card, hope I didnt clear you out."

"Not a chance, that cards been collecting interest since 1906!" We all laughed, except Esther who gave us all a odd glance.

"And some clothes, just some basics." I said, giving everyone packages. "If they dont fit, tough. Jack." I said, throwing him a bag. "And food! Everyone is panic buying, so went to the petrol station and all we have, is crisps!" I said, putting them on the table.

"Oh I think you mean gas station and chips, over here crisps are chips."

"Thank you, Miss Translation." Owen said sarcastically as I gave her a packet of 'chips'.

"And mobiles are cell phone and when you say cash machine I think you mean ATM."

"Dont ever leave my side!" I grinned at her. "It is absolutely mental out there, some TV show was saying that the miracle was a virus, and some website said it was the plague, so they run to the shops and clear the shelves! Oh and that new cult out on the street, that march?" I turned back into the carrier bag and took it out, putting it on my face and turning back to them. "They call themselves, the souless." I said, taking it off. "Apparently ever lasting life has robbed them of their souls." I said, putting down the mask.

"Oh!" Esther piped up. "Turns out Freidkin was telling the truth, turns out this handset was only contacted by one number, I traced it, but it hits a vine."

"What's a vine?" I asked.

"Like what we called a wire-cross. Back in the old days." Tosh interupted.

"Man you Welsh are rude." Rex mumbled, walking in, topless. You could see the flesh and where the pole went through.

"You should be in the hospital." Jack said to him.

"Eh less of the sympathy you!" I said to Jack. "He can keep working... the bastard."

"You gone keep on and on about your kid huh? You want her here with us? Maybe she can go play in the corner, where the lead chips are extra tasty."

I quickly grabbed Ianto's hand. "Got you that, from my mates. The Souless." I said bitterly to him, throwing him the mask.

"Did you get any painkillers?"

"Sold out, unlucky."

"We should give out painkillers, for free." A man from the screen by Jack said, as the rest of us gathered round.

"See he's got a point! Free drugs!"

"So, who is this guy?" Ianto asked, squeezing my hand. "Oswald Danes?"

"Oh he just got lucky." Rex said, putting a bandage on his chest. "He's a convicted murderer and pedophile."

"PAEDOPHILE!" Owen shouted. "Fucking Americans!"

"Yeah, well we say pedophile over here ok?" He argued back. "Sentenced to death on Miracle Day."

"All the same, he's on every channel. We need to investigate anyone who's making a profit out of this."

"On it, doing it." I said, as Me, Ianto, Tosh and Owen went back to our computers.

"So family history, everything."

"I know Jack, I know what I'm doing. We all did do this for years remember?"

"She gotta point Jack, you dont have to be blunt." Tosh said, looking back at her computer.

"I'm sorry." I sighed, walking over to him and pulling him into a hug. "It's been a long time since we've all been working like this, it's not the hub but... You need to start trusting us again, I know it's been a while, but were a team, we can get through this." I pulled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek, seeing Ianto glare at me from the corner of my eye befroe sitting back down at my computer, taking a sip of my lemonade. "And this lemonade, this lemonade is flat." I said, looking at it in disgust putting it down.

"Its lemonade it's meant to be flat."

"What fizzy fizzy lemonade?"

"It's fizzy in the UK and flat in the US."

"That about sums it up." Ianto mumbled.

"How we doing on the money?" Rex asked.

"I cant track where the bribes came from but I went through Freidkin's patterns of behaviour instead."

"There aint no way your getting into those files!"

"Oh really? Wanna bet?" Esther said.

"Torchwood software is the real deal." Tosh said plainly.

"Pfft. Yeah course Estherm you try. The CIA is after us, you gotta be proffesional about this!"

"Come on Rex, she's not used to this!" I snapped at him.

"Well I'm not used to this either! Doesnt make me stupid."

"Thats enough ok?" Jack butted in.

"And who the hell put you in charge?" He argued back, Jack standing up.

I rushed infront of Jack, looking up at Rex. "Your with Torchwood now, he is our boss, we are a team, and now we have you two so you'll have to follow us, the CIA has nothing to do with us, so technically you cant boss us around!" I snapped at him.

"Sorry I, I'm not used to this, I sit at my desk and read blogs for a living."

"Yeah, its irrelivant." He said, putting his shirt on, walking off.

"I done a search on morphic fields..." Jack began, now back at his desk, me as well. "I thought some sort of morphic field was suspending the human race, but it's gotta be more than that."

"Whaddya mean?" Owen asked, leaning back on his chair.

"It's like there's some sort of energy behind this, a will, a drive, a conciousness. Because this miracle it's more than people just surviving, they're so alive. You saw Lyn, that woman at the airport, she should have been paralysed but she just kept on going! And I've seen bodies at the mourge, burnt and broken, still alive, looking right at me. They wern't even allowed to be unconcious. Like something is willing them to go on. Each and every individual, forced into life."

"That was me." Rex said. "All the way through my accident. Wide awake."

"And you could feel everything that happened? It still hurt?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said simply.

"So what did the search say?" Ianto asked.

"That's the problem, everyone else has had the same idea. Right Jack?" Tosh asked.

"Correctomundo Miss Sato!" Jack grinned, turning back to the rest of us. "Morphic fields - gets ten million results."

"Ah fuck." Ianto murmered.

"Then we'll go through them." Esther said, Owen cursing under his breath. "All ten million. See that's what I do, Rex. Hard work." She said, turning back to her computer. She murmered something about VATF?

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Its the buro of the tabbaco farm, alcohol, fire arms and explosives. They asked the CIA about a warehouse here in Washington, but Freidkin forwarded the request to ansalary, 3 times."

"What's ansalary?"

"It's a paper chain. Guarunteed way to lose something in the system."

"So, if you tried to stop people seeing the warehouse, maybe he was payed to protect it. Which would indicate there was something in there? Its on 3rd at Boston on South West."

"Alright, so we gotta mission. First off, we gotta do is steal a new car." Rex said taking charge again as Me, Jack, Ianto, Tosh and Owen rolled our eyes.

"Sorry who's giving the orders?" Jack asked, getting pissed off.

"Ok Torchwood." He said, pointing at us all. "What do you say?"

"We steal a new car!"

...

We found ourselves crammed in a new car, after I smashed the window with a brick, driving to the warehouse.

"So are we really on a mission here?" Rex asked, driving with Esther squeezed next to him, Jack next to Esther and Me sitting on Ianto's lap in the back with Owen and Tosh.

"Yeah, this is the way Torchwood does things mate." I sighed and looked at Ianto. "Do you think Arwen's ok Yan?"

"Yeah of course, she's with your Mum." I leant my head on his shoulder. "Do you remember that day when she punched Owen?"

Me, Yan and Tosh started laughing hysterically, Jack looking back on us.

"That was not funny." He said, crossing his arms.

"Dont!" Tosh said, screaming with laughter. "That was the funniest day!"

"How can a baby hurt you?" Ianto asked.

I caught Jack's glare, he looked hurt, he had missed out on a lot and I think he felt left out.

"Anyway..." Esther said, interupting us.

...

We pulled up at the warehouse, eyeing it curiously.

"3rd on Boston, that's the one." Tosh said, Esther leaning over as the both watched the mini computer. "Security protocols say guards are on a quarterly rotation."

"Right, you gonna come up with a plan?" Rex asked. "Or is that just the American thing to do?"

"Oh trust me, you haven't seen a Welsh Torchwood one yet mate." Owen smirked. "Back in the good old days, when we had the hub and wern't in hiding, we had some of the most fucked up plans you can imagine."

...

Me, Esther and Tosh came driving along, beeping at the security guard.

"Hiiii." We said giggling.

"What can I do for you?" He asked politely, coming up to my window.

"I was wondering if you could help, British abroad, were a little bit lost." I said, showing him the map. "I think were trying to get to Boston Avenue? Boston Avenue is it? Boston Road, or is it Boston Street or?" I stopped mid way and grabbed his tie, smashing him into the car and knocking him out.

"You've done that before?" Esther asked, looking impressed.

"So many times."

..

Me, Jack, Rex, Tosh, and Ianto were all standing by the fuse box, as Tosh tried to get us in while Esther and Owen were on the look out.

"How much time do we have?"

"Erm, 11 minutes." Owen said through the comms.

"I can trick it, thinking it's being booted up for the day. That means all the lights are gonna come on, all the computers are gonna boot up."

"Do it." Rex said. "Esther, keep watch."

Tosh pulled at some wires and voula! What would we do without her?

...

We sneaked in the door, guns at the ready and snuck around, trying to keep as quiet as possible. There were thousands of boxes of pills everywhere, shelves going up at least 20 feet high.

"Let's see what's in these." Jack said, ripping open one of the boxes.

He took out a pot of pills, Rex snatching them from him. "Let me see them." He opened the pot and grinned. "Drugs, its legitimate drugs!" I took the pot out of his hand, examining it.

"Metanec, that's a painkiller yeah?" I looked around. "Thousands of them, millions of them."

"PhiCorp." Jack said, pointing to the logo.

"Yeah you know PhiCorp Jack. Big pharmasutical company, we got PhiCorp back home, its everywhere, worldwide."

"These are the same pills that I've been taking. The beauty of it is is there non-nicautic. Your painless and wide awake. It's the perfect drug for the new world order." He said, walking off.

"There was a order yesterday..." Ianto said, bringing over a clipboard he had found.

"When was the first one?" Tosh asked, her and Jack looking too.

"Way back..." He said, flicking back the papers. "Hang on, deliveries go back at least a year. All for drugs, all from PhiCorp."

We all stared at Rex as we heard him open some doors, leading into more of the warehouse, again full of thousands and millions of boxes of pills.

"Oh my god." Rex mumbled.

"Bigger on the inside..." Jack muttered.

"These are all painkillers?"

"There ready for a war."

"No, they were ready for the miracle."

...

"Ok we do a deep search on this PhiCorp." Jack said as we all came rushing through the door, heading to our computers.

"Whoah whoah whoah whoah." Rex said, holding his hands up. "What do we do after we've done all this research?"

"We go in." Owen said. "If that means infriltation or confrontation."

"So were gonna sit on this information? Come on guys, seriously? I mean we gotta major link between a international corporation and the miracle and were just gonna keep it to ourselves?"

"He's gotta point." I said.

"You taking the piss?" Owen mumbled.

"Ok, we need a friend with connections." Ianto said, hugging me around the waist as we were still standing by the door.

"My senior instructor Lingley, I'm pretty sure he'd give me another chance."

"He's CIA."

"He's ex CIA. It's a risk, but one I'm willing to take, who's with me?"

As Rex talked to this Lingley, we all got a chance to talk, Jack was busy with Tosh and Owen, whilst I finally got round to talking to Ianto about that kiss.

"So..." I said. "Been a rough couple a days huh?"

"Yeah."

"Listen Ianto. About that ki-"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"What you sorry for?"

"Well, I, you obviously hate me for it."

"Stop being silly." I said, smilin quickly pecking him on the lips. "Do you think we'll have any contact with my Mam and Arwen soon?"

"Maybe." He sighed.

...

"Fucking genius, Mr Rex Mattheson." Owen said sarcastically, as we all leaned on the car bonnet, watching the police cars from across the road.

"You cant trust anyone!" Rex moaned as we were parked in the alleyway, trying to work out what to do next.

"Not everyone we know!"

"Whoever is doing this their good, so we tackle PhiCorp ourselves." Jack said firmly, glaring at Rex.

"And is that, standard Torchwood policy?"

"Yes it is actually." Tosh said, getting invovled.

"You dress like its world war 2 so I dont expect you to be up on current events, but there. Is. No. Torchwood."

"Its us!" Ianto said. "We may have no hub but we are all here. Now." He argued back, clutching my hand.

"You want me to stop, I'll stop, who the hell are you people anyway?" He snapped and got into the car, driving off.

"REX DONT!" I shouted after him.

"Bloody wanker!" Owen snarled.

...

"City's going wild." Esther commented, looking round.

"Nobody knows if its a party or a wake." I said.

"My arm is itching, I think it's infected." Jack complained.

"God your worse than Ianto!" Me and Owen both said.

"Hey!"

"Jack, Jaaack!" I called after him as he ran across the road into a bar. "I'll go after him, meet you back at the... hideout?" I said, running in after him.

...

I found Jack at the bar, drinking a scotch.

"Triple Vodka and coke." I shouted over the music to the bar man. "So." I said to him, leaning my head under his so I'd catch his attention. "What's up with you?"

"Look at you guys." He said, clearly already a bit drunk. "You and Ianto have a baby! You've all moved on with your lives."

"And we missed you terribly!"

We talked for hours about Ianto and Tosh and Owen and Arwen, drinking many shots and getting very drunk, we danced for ages going mental, completely off our heads. I ended up kissing him, and we snogged for a long time, ending up in bed together, fuck knows how.

...

I woke up the next morning, completely naked and the covers everywhere. Oh shit. Did I shag Ianto? I looked over and quickly turned back. No. I shagged Jack. Oh fucking brilliant with knobs on. I looked back again for longer and his eyes flickered open, looking at me. We stared at eachother in silence for a while, saying nothing.

I got up, saying nothing and got dressed, heading out to the others, who were already at their desks.

"I thought we broke up?" I asked Rex, who was sitting on the edge of the room.

"I have someone who can help."

I sat down next to Ianto, who didnt say anything to me, just ignored me.

"Yan?" I asked softly, placing my hand on his leg.

"Morning Gwen." He murmered, saying nothing to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I hope your night with Jack was enjoyable, coming in giggling, drunk and going into his room. Bet you had a amazing time."

"Oh my god Yan, no! Nothing like that happened."

He snapped his head round and looked at me. "Really?"

"Really." I said, smiling, placing a quick kiss on his lips, nobody watching.

Wow Gwen, you really were being a pimp. I felt bad lying to Ianto but he wasnt gonna find out. Jack came in afterwards, giving me a quick smile before sitting down at his desk opposite me.

"Catch." I said to Tosh, throwing her the Torchwood contact lenses. I explained to Rex and Esther how they worked and what they were for.

...

We sent Tosh in, she was our computer genius, she could get in and out like a treat. We were watching Tosh talk to Juarez, through the I5.

"How did you manage to convince Vera?" Jack asked.

"Its not exactly a professional relationship."

"You shagged her?" Owen asked, smirking.

"Yeah." He laughed, Me, Yan, Jack and Esther rolling our eyes at them.

...

After Tosh had managed to get out of the building we were all cheering of relief.

"She's brilliant isnt she Jack?" I asked, looking round to see that he was gone.

She phone we got from Freidkin started to buzz, us all sitting looking at it. Rex answered it, looking worried.

"Who is this? Who are you? Who am I talking to?"

They hung up, Esther getting frustrated.

"It hits a vine."

"There gonna trace the handset." Ianto said.

"We gotta get moving, find Tosh, find Jack. I think we got 'em scared." I saidm grinning, giving Ianto a quick kiss.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Escape To LA

"Haha, we made it! The edge of America!" I grinned, getting out of the car. We had managed to get a proper people carrier, enough for all of us. We had made it, 27 hundred miles, to California.

"Any of you got change for the meter? Last thing we need with a stolen car is a ticket."

"None of us do." Ianto mumbled, as Rex and Esther went to find change.

"Wow look at that horizon!" I exclaimed, as we all walked over to the shore, sitting down on the golden, hot beach, the old team.

"Decades since I saw the Pacific, 70 years maybe?" Jack said, as we all sat down. He gently placed his hand on mine, watching out to the sea, Ianto holding my other hand, completely awkward for me, but the others hadn't noticed. I always held hands with Ianto, I was used to it. But Jack, it sent goosebumps down my spine. "You ok?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded slowly, before smiling at him. I squeezed both of their hands, not sure what to do.

"Arwen's gonna be fine won't she?" I asked, turning to Ianto.

"Of course." He said, giving me a quick peck on the lips, Jack's nails digging into my hand. We all looked out to the sea, admiring the view.

"Is there any possibility of the hub being up and running again soon you reckon Jack?" Owen asked. "I do miss the autopsy bay."

"Whoah sorry?" I interupted. "Did Owen Harper just say he missed work?"

"Doctor Owen Harper." He corrected me. "And yes."

"You just miss sitting on your arse at your desk playing your gameboy." Tosh joked, hitting his arm.

"Well it's nearly finished already, but since this has happened..."

I sighed to myself, here we were, on the run... again. I held hands with both the men I had grown to love over the years, and I knew it might come to the point when Jack asked me choose between them.

"So where's PhiCorp from here?" I asked, as Rex and Esther came over to us.

"Maybe ten miles that way?" Tosh said pointing the way we came, getting up of the floor.

"Technically PhiCorp is in another city, it's in Los Angeles and were in Venice"

"We need somewhere to hide." Jack said, clutching my hand again.

"Can't we stay here by the sea?" I grinned at him. "Not some stinking, dirty pit for once Jack?" He pointed off in a direction, pulling me along with him, everyone else following. "Please?"

...

Jack, Rex and Esther were talking to some big burly man, discussing payment of the place we were setting up in, which left time for Me and Ianto to talk. We needed to talk, we were kissing and acting like a couple now, but were we even together?

We sat down on one of the dust sheets, and I turned to him.

"Yan?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"I need to ask." I said, breathing in sharply. "Us? What's exactly going on?"

"I, I'm not sure. But you know how I feel about you? I love you Gwen." He smiled sheepishly.

"I love you too." I said, kissing him. "But let's sort this out after all this is over yeah?"

"Yeah." He said, kissing me again. I caught Jack's hurt glare from behind us, and my heart broke just a little.

"So!" Esther said loudly, catching our attention, the big man had left with the money and Esther was already setting up her and Tosh's computers. "I'll use this place as our delivery address so we can order that new server. Then we can start on PhiCorp but first thing we gotta do is take out the security profile."

"Oh sorry, I gotta take this." I said, lifting up my phone as it started ringing, showing Ianto my phone and we put it on loud speaker. "Hey Mam!"

"ARE YOU OK?"

"Mam, stop shouting were fine." I reasurred her.

"How's our little girl?" Ianto asked. I could feel the pain from Jack seething into me, his eyes staring at me. "Do we get to say hello?"

"No, she's asleep, took me 2 hours to get her off!"

"I miss you." I said, starting to choke up, Ianto putting his arm around me.

"We miss you too love- Oh hang on!" She said, as we heard Arwen's cries in the background.

"Sorry, I. Er. Sorry. Here you talk to Mam." I murmered, passing Ianto the phone and wiping my tears and getting up, walking outside and sitting on a nearby bench. Of course moments later Jack was sitting down next to me. "What do you want Jack?" I asked, wiping more tears.

"You." He whispered, pulling my face around to his, planting his lips onto mine. He eventually pulled back, and I looked into his eyes. I got up and placed a kiss on his forehead, sighing.

"Oh why did you have to do this now Jack?" I walked back inside, leaving him speechless.

"You ok Gwen?" Ianto asked, pulling me into a hug as I walked in. "Your Mum had to go, she was getting restless."

"Fine." I murmered into his chest.

"She'll be ok, she's with you Mum."

"I know." I sighed, sitting down on a dust sheet again, Jack walking in. "So what do we need to do?"

"We need to lift the security protocols in Jilly Kitzinger files."

"Here Gwen, you can help with me with that." Tosh said, tapping the computer desk next to her, never taking her eyes of her own.

"Think you can do that?"

Me, Ianto, Tosh, Owen and Jack all glared at him. "Torchwood software, what do you think?"

Jack started fiddling with the projector, a TV interview with Oswald Danes appearing.

"Your obsessed with this bastard." I said, watching him.

"I'm putting a permanent trace on him, so we know where he is."

"What about Kitzinger? Anything on her?"

"Nah, she's freelance, been working with PhiCorp for about 6 months, she's good but I don't think she's connected. She just happens to be at the right place at the right time."

"Just like Oswald. It's a waste of time following them."

"It's not, because whatever has happened to the world, it's invisible. And Oswald's found himself right at the heart of it. Patterns are starting to revolve around him, and all we gotta do, is keep watching."

...

We were getting ready for bed.

Luckily, god knows how, Jack had managed to get us a place with enough bedrooms in it. I was with Ianto, Tosh with Owen, Esther and Rex, and then Jack. I could here Esther and Rex half arguing half talking outside, then the sound of the door closing. I put on my vest top and jogging bottoms, climbing into bed, Ianto next to me. He put his arm round me as I sighed, thinking about what had happened the last couple of days.

"What you thinking about?" He asked, stroking my hair.

"Everything." I said, looking up at him. "Sorry I over reacted earlier, on the phone, I couldn't bare hearing her cry when we couldn't help her." I sighed, putting my hand on his cheek.

"It's fine." He smiled at me. He lightly kissed me on the lips, and I kissed back harder. He looked a bit shocked at first but carried on kissing me. "I love you." He whispered.

...

I woke up. Oh fuck I had done it again. I felt like such a slut, but I loved both of them. I looked over at Ianto, sleeping peacefully and got up and dressed, and headed into the living room where Rex and Owen were opening a massive wooden crate, whilst Tosh and Esther were busy on their computers, whilst Jack was sitting there. I went and sat next to him, smiling. He gave me a quick kiss without anyone noticing, which felt weird, as the others were used to me and Yan kissing but not Jack.

"Where's Ianto?"

"Still asleep."

"So to recap." Tosh began as the boys managed to rip of the lid to the box, inside a big computer server. "There's over 100 dedicated servers, indentical to that one in the PhiCorp building." She said, Ianto coming in already dressed and sitting next to me, saying nothing. "All containing corporate data but, according to Jilly Kitzenger's information number 113 is a secure server, only accesible by the highest corporate brass."

"That's our target then."

"But when PhiCorp says it's secure, it's secure." Esther said.

"I've never seen firewalls like it." Tosh said. "And that's saying something!"

"The only way we can do it is physically take it and put a duplicate in it's place."

"How though?" I asked.

"Fire damage, they'll think the data's lost not stolen."

"Take this Yan." I said, passing him my phone as it started to ring. He took it and walked out, talking to my Mum as the others went into their own conversations.

"Did you sleep with him?" Jack whispered in my ear. I glared at him, earning a chuckle from him.

"Sorry, she couldn't get her to sleep." Yan said, walking back in.

"Didn't she have the bear?" Owen asked.

"Didn't know she needed it. She's got it now though, she's fine." He smiled at me.

"So how you gonna get me inside?" Rex said.

"Whoah no way." Me, Ianto, Owen, Jack and Tosh all said.

"Your still in CIA lists, too risky." I said.

"Leave this to us." Jack said firmly.

"What makes you any better?"

"Jack wiped us off the map remember?" I said, smiling at Jack.

"So this is where it's all held, the IT server house." Tosh said, showing us on the map. "Only one man can gain total access. Nicholas Frumpkin, the man who designed it." She said, bringing up a picture of him.

"Well how the hell we gonna get in there?" Rex snapped.

"Oh Toshiko Sato is warped in the brain." Owen said, putting his arm round Tosh. "She's come up with ideas you wouldn't dream of."

"Like with Billy Davis' body at the Pharm with Martha." Ianto pointed out.

"Bimoterics. So palm print, iris recognition, everything. But I have a idea." Tosh said, eyes glistening.

...

Me and Jack walked through the park, hand in hand much to Ianto's annoyance. Tosh had come up with one of the most piss take ideas yet, but it worked. That's when we saw him and his wife, pushing a buggy. Nicholas Frumpkin.

"Oh isn't she a beauty!" I said, in a cheesy American accent, cooing at the baby.

"Don't I know you somewhere we've met before? Its er-"

"Nicholas."

"That's it Nicholas Jackson!"

"Nicholas Frumpkin."

"Yeah I'm sure we've met before! I'm John Smith." Jack said, shaking hands fiercly with him.

"Your baby is so amazing, she is so awesome!" I said, trying not to laugh. "Do you mind holding that for me?" I said, thrusting a canister in his hand, leaning down closer to the baby. "Thank you." I said, taking it back.

"Hey doesn't she remind you of our little girl?" It sent a shiver down my spine, thinking of Ianto saying it.

"Oh yeah! Here have a look at her!" I said, taking out my phone and bringing up a picture of Arwen. "Look at her little face." I said, sticking it right by his eyes. "So, it was awesome meeting you, super great."

"Seeya later." Nicholas chuckled lightly. We walked off, starting to run.

"You are never doing that accent again."

"I'm mortified, absolutely mortified!"

...

Me and Ianto were all ready and dressed up, and headed into the PhiCorp building. It was big and posh, full of people, this could be a bit difficult.

"Ready?" Owen asked through the comms.

"Ready as ever." I whispered. I walked up to the desk and took out our fake passports. "Yes, were here for the training sessions?"

"Your name?"

"Yvonne Pallister and John Hart, International Sales." Ianto said, passing the man behind the desk our passports.

"Only problem is, I don't see any training on today."

"I got a email." I said. "From Lorraine, in Human Resources?"

"I'll call her." He said, picking up the phone. "I have a Yvonne Pallister and a John Hart here, for training sessions?" He paused and I squeezed Ianto's hand. "Floor 21, go on up." He said, smiling.

"Thank you." Yan said, and we walked into the lift. "For a second there I thought we were screwed!" He said quickly as we got into the lift.

"Thank god!" I said, hugging him tightly. We got out of the lift, and waited a moment before Jack got out of the next lift. "Hey handsome! Love the uniform."

"Ditto. Come on. The fire department's response time is 12 minutes, then Tosh's gonna direct them to the 14th floor, which will give us about another 5 minutes, before they start checking other floors." We walked along the corridor and Ianto pulled out some paper and a lighter, blowing the smoke to a smoke detector, the alarm going off. We walked to the door with the biometric scans, playing the recording of Nicholas Frumpkin's name, placing the hand print on the scanner and showing the iris to the camera, getting us in.

"Never thought that would work!" I hissed, grinning at them both as we walked in.

We ran over to the server, pulling out the wires and putting in the fire damaged one, passing Ianto my phone as it rang.

"Hey Mary, we can't really talk now." Ianto said. "Ok, I'll ask her. Gwen, your Mum said Andy has been able to move you Dad, shall he?"

"Yeah, whatever just get him out." I said, quickly sorting out wires.

"Go ahead Mary, yeah. Bye." He said, stuffing the phone back in my bag.

"Good luck!" Jack said, pulling the box back out.

"Yan go with him." I said, finishing off the wires.

"I'm not leaving you-"

"Go Ianto please." He left, following Jack as I put in the last wire, as instructed by Esther and Tosh. I turned round slowly at muffled sounds and WHACK. I regained conciousness, tied up around my mouth, arms and feet, Jack holding up my head. The man came behind them, knocking him out too. He woke up again, tied the other side of me. "Jack are you ok?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"I did." The man came back round a corner, pacing past us.

"Who the hell are you?" I spat.

"Names aren't important right now."

"Oh great he's cryptic." I muttered.

"What do you want?" Jack ordered.

"Well clearly, you dead." He said, looking at us.

"Then why am I still alive?"

"That's the point." He said, waving a finger at him. "The killing stopped, and I can't tell you how wonderful it is to meet someone mortal. It's my holy grail."

"If he's the only one that can die, it's in your interest to keep him alive."

"That's exactly what I'm doing, the absence of killing. Because this Captain, fascinates me. I have been payed to iradicate him, but I wonder why, what's makes you different?"

"I don't know. If I knew, I'd tell you, I'm trying to find the same thing out myself."

"Who employs you?" I asked.

"Don't you know Jack?" He said, right up in Jack's face. "It was a very long time ago, don't you remember?"

"Oh no, no. Who told you that?"

"Tell me what I want, or I'll slit her throat." He said, putting a knife against my throat.

"NO!" Jack shouted.

"And her pain will last forever..."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jack shouted.

"Then tell me!" He hissed.

"I. Don't. Know."

"They're very special to you Jack. But I here rumours, of a new society here on Earth, and I'd like to get my place. Tell me, what did you give them so long ago?

"Tell me who's employing you." I whispered.

"You'll never stop them." He said, stroking the knife across my lips. "They are everywhere. They are always, they are everyone. They have been waiting, for such a long time. They have been searching the world, for pesific geography."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means they found it." He said, getting up. "And they've made it magnificent." He said, pointing a gun at my head.

"WHO ARE THEY?" Ianto shouted.

"They once had names, long ago. And those names were-" BANG. BANG BANG. He fell back against the wall, bloody painting it. Ianto, Tosh and Owen came over, sliding against the server blocks in exhaustion.

"He was just about to tell us!" I exclaimed, Me and Jack staring at them.

"Thanks anybody?" Owen said sarcastically. "Thanks?"

"And you shot him in the throat!" They all got up again, Tosh and Ianto untying me and Owen, Jack. "Am I glad to see you." I said, hugging Ianto.

...

"Thanks for yesterday." Jack said, smiling at Tosh, Owen and Ianto.

"Jack, your our best friend as well as our boss, like we wouldn't." Tosh said.

"You mean a lot to us." Ianto said to him, before putting his hands on my shoulders. "And I couldn't have my child not having her mother now could I?"

"I'm sorry I messed it up." Esther said quietly.

"Yeah, your last warning." Rex said, walking in.

"Got it." Tosh called. "Basic patterns, land prices going back years but all linked. Construction plans."

"What for?"

"They're calling them overflow camps." She said, bringing up things on the wall. "For all the ICU, looks like PhiCorp is taking charge of them. Some sort of strategy with the UN."

"PhiCorp and whoever's behind it? What the hell are they doing?"

"Bollocks!" Ianto exclaimed, grabbing my phone as it started to ring. "I'm so sorry Andy, we've been so busy! I'll call you back in half a hour I promise!" He said to Andy. "What is it, what's happened? What scheme? Overflow Camps?" Oh shit. "Andy, I don't have time to explain, but do NOT let them take Geraint ok? Bloody move, stop them this is PhiCorp Andy! MOVE DON'T LET THEM GO!" He froze and looked at us, tears running down my face. "Gwen cariad, I'm so sorry."

"They've got my Dad, Jack." I said, looking up at him.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
